


Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me

by killyourstarlings



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (first ILY), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Post-Season 02, Teasing, lilith needs attention and zelda's just trying to READ, literally just fluff it's horrible, what else, zelda has a slight praise kink ok ahfjdfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: "Zelda’s focus, however, was incorruptible.  Lilith had stripped bare in front of her — wandered around for a minute still, tidying up the place.  She’d slipped into her robe, in and out of her robe, hair up, hair down, tits out, the works.  She’d asked Zelda about her day, and it was good, fine.  She’d asked Zelda where she put the hairbrush, and Zelda told her, and that was that.Zelda had hardly noticed her.  And Lilith was in the mood to be noticed."





	Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me

 

* * *

_When I was kissing on my baby,_

_And she put her love down, soft and sweet,_

_In the low lamplight I was free;_

_Heaven and hell were words to me._

\- “Work Song” by Hozier.

* * *

 

It was too fortunate that Zelda looked so devastating tonight.  Otherwise, Lilith would not have the fucking _patience_.

The woman was a sunbeam, glowing in the lamplight as if it were designed for her — lounging easily against the headboard, still-posed as if for portraiture.  She was physically there and only that, quieter than the room itself and stiller than even the strap of her nightgown, as it inched down her shoulder with her every breath.  Her only conscious actions were to turn the occasional page, and sometimes, to deepen the furrow of her brow…

 _Wear your glasses, damn you,_ Lilith resisted the urge to say.  She had said it, many times — told her how beautiful she looked in them, to no avail — massaged her temples when the inevitable headaches came.  Zelda wouldn’t hear it.

She was, Lilith came to find, a horrible listener.

Zelda’s focus, however, was incorruptible.  Lilith had stripped bare in front of her — wandered around for a minute still, tidying up the place.  She’d slipped into her robe, in and out of her robe, hair up, hair down, tits out, the works.  She’d asked Zelda about her day, and it was good, fine.  She’d asked Zelda where she put the hairbrush, and Zelda told her, and that was that.

Zelda had hardly noticed her.  And Lilith was in the mood to be noticed.

Sighing, Lilith sat up on her elbow.  “What’re you reading?”

Zelda didn’t react at first, eyes narrowed in focus; then, without peeling her eyes away, she lifted the book for Lilith to see.  Lilith hummed her response, and Zelda returned to reading.

Lilith, a woman of action, would not stand for this.

Inching across the bed, Lilith cuddled up to Zelda’s side — laid her head on Zelda’s shoulder, as if to read on with her.  Zelda reflexively rested her cheek against Lilith, a bit of her hair tickling Lilith’s nose, a price she was willing to pay.

A fresh wave of annoyance flooded over Lilith, then, as she examined Zelda’s reading material.  Apparently, her own naked body was less compelling than this religious bullshit, scrawled by some _man_ , some hundreds of years ago.  She rolled her eyes.

The irony was not lost on Lilith that she, now the figurehead of her own religion, absolutely hated religion.  She was working on that.

Thoroughly bored, she turned her attention to Zelda.  Lilith bit her lip, gaze flitting over Zelda’s exposed skin, looking for the best angle to take a bite.  She settled on the cheek, first, and dove in.

Zelda inhaled at the sudden brush of Lilith’s lips, already leaning into the ministration.  Lilith took her time there, then pressed another kiss along her cheekbone; and Zelda smiled, and it sent blood rushing to Lilith’s head.

When she did draw back, it required great mental effort.  Licking her lips, Lilith muttered, “Is it any good?”

“Mhm,” Zelda replied, eyes locked on the page — though her brow lacked its telltale furrow.  She said no more, but raised her cheek expectantly, waiting.

Lilith happily returned to the task, sneaking her arm across Zelda’s waist.  One, two, three kisses brushed down Zelda’s jaw; a few underneath, traversing a lazy path down her neck.  Despite herself, Zelda arched into the attention…

A hand found Lilith’s hair, fingers burrowing into loose curls.  Zelda sighed when Lilith’s tongue found her pulse — and Lilith’s eyes were closed, but she couldn’t imagine Zelda was still attempting to read.  Her breathing had changed entirely, from slow and focused to jumping and shallow.

Lilith drew her finger up Zelda’s arm, over her shoulder, and hooked the strap of her nightgown.  She tugged it down, just a suggestion.

Zelda set her book down with a dramatic sigh.

“You’re distracting me.”

Lilith’s eyes opened at that.  She broke suction on Zelda’s neck only to mutter, “Oh, I intended to.”

“And do you intend to stop?” Zelda asked, straddling arousal and annoyance.

And against every fiber of her being, Lilith did draw back to look at Zelda — caught her serious expression in the lamplight.  She responded with a pout, playing her fingers along Zelda’s skin.

“Play with me,” she beckoned through her lashes.

“I’m predisposed, Lilith,” Zelda said.  She nodded toward the book in her lap, still saving her page.  “Attempting to better myself.”

“Mm, don’t bother.”  She ran her hand down Zelda’s arm, pushing the book away.  Kissing her shoulder, Lilith added, “Fool’s errand.  You’re a perfect creature in your own right.”

Zelda’s expression suddenly and drastically shifted.  Lilith drew back, watching it happen.

“I’m-” Zelda began, though it died in her throat.  Her mouth tensed as she searched for a response.

“Yes?”  A slow smile crept over Lilith’s face.

“If you weren’t talking your way under my skirt, I’d call you a sap,” she got out, a bit too sternly to properly disguise her fluster.  She turned back to her book, warm with a growing blush.

Lilith liked that.

So, with a moment’s calculation, Lilith stretched up toward Zelda’s ear.  There, she lowered her voice to mutter, “You _are_ divine, you know.”

“Shut up.”

“A piece of art,” Lilith continued, and kissed at the tip of her ear.  “I could look at you all day — forget to eat.”

Zelda drew a sharp breath, and Lilith peeked at her expression.  She was completely pink now, splotches of color over her chest.  When she caught Lilith’s eyes on her, she huffed out, “You always forget to eat.”

With that, Zelda averted her eyes.  Lilith bit back a smile and sat up.  “That’s beside the point.”

“And what is the point?”

“The point- well, I’m getting there, if you’d let me finish.”  Lilith waited for Zelda to look at her — but she disappeared into her book again, now purposefully ignoring her.

Sighing, Lilith rolled onto her back.

“S’not fair, you know,” she protested, as Zelda loudly flipped the page.  “I’m opening my heart, here, and you won’t even look at me.”

In her periphery, Zelda’s head popped up, lips parted for sarcasm… but she stopped short, drawing a breath.  After much silent consideration, she lowered the book.

Lilith turned her head to watch, as Zelda neatly laced her bookmark in place and set the book aside.  With that, she turned to face Lilith.

“All right,” she finally said, expression softened.  “You have my attention.”

“Thank you,” Lilith said, with a hint of indignation, and sat up a bit.  She turned in toward Zelda and reached to collect her hands — brought one up for a kiss, tasting like literature.  Zelda’s eyes locked on hers, all at once, and Lilith’s heart tripped.

Had she had a point?  She’d forgotten the point.

Clearing her throat, Lilith decided, between kisses, to wing it.

“What I’m trying to say…” she breathed, and pecked at Zelda’s other hand, “is that you are the moon and the stars…” a few more dotted over her knuckles, “and every wicked thing… and I dream of you day and night.”

Lilith finished with a kiss to her wrist, prolonged, then rested her cheek against Zelda’s palm.  She looked up.

Zelda was properly floored.

She made no response, though attempts fluttered past her lips — blinking, rapid-fire blinking, reddening chest rising and falling with nervous breaths.  Zelda was _disastrously_ weak for praise, they both knew, but Lilith primarily used this knowledge to get her off.  She’d never worshiped her for the mere sake of it.

As Zelda grew a bit closer to actual speech, though, a strange impulse came over Lilith.  It bubbled up in her chest, burned in her throat; she looked down at Zelda’s hands and bit her lip, _hard_ -

“And I love you,” tumbled out, before Lilith could stop it.  She drew a sharp breath and held it tight.

As soon as she could manage it, Lilith glanced up to assess the damage.  Zelda’s eyes were round, stunned, her lips parted to speak yet strangely silent.  Her gaze bounced between Lilith’s eyes and lips, as if there were math to be done about it.

Lilith started to speak, but she was cut off with a kiss.

Jolting, Lilith caught the headboard for balance — mind reeling to a halt as Zelda kissed her, _hard_.  Lilith’s eyes fell shut, and she sighed as Zelda’s hands reached up into her hair; another deep kiss, and Zelda’s breath caught, then dissolved into a low noise…

One hand fisted into Lilith’s curls and another found her ass, dragging her closer.  Lilith threw her knee over Zelda’s lap, blindly straddling her…

Something thudded onto the floor, and she jumped, biting Zelda’s lip; but that earned a nice moan, so no harm, no foul.  Lilith did draw back to investigate, glancing over her shoulder at the book she’d knocked over-

 _“Please_ -” Zelda breathed, and tugged Lilith back to her lips.

Lilith could barely keep up as Zelda raked kisses over her, hungry and urgent and _warm_ , practically melting with warmth.  She pushed Zelda back to the headboard, towering over her, trapping her between both arms — Zelda’s hands moved frantically over her, confused and needy and looking for something…

There, she found the ties to her robe and jerked them loose.

Eyebrows raising, Lilith muttered through kisses, “Oh… so _now_ I’m… more interesting than your book-”

“Fuck me,” Zelda ordered.  She kissed her again, shucking the robe off Lilith’s shoulders.

“-’s one way to say it back,” Lilith said, forehead against Zelda’s.  She took a moment to breathe, licking her lips.

“Did I not?”

Lilith looked up at that.  Zelda blinked hazily, pupils blown, lips swollen — a violent sight, so pretty Lilith could scream.  She held it back.

“No, you didn’t,” Lilith whispered, trying not to sound anxious about that fact.  She put on a smile and flicked Zelda’s other strap off her shoulder.

Brushing Lilith’s hair back, Zelda sighed.

“Lilith, I…” she began, voice hoarse.  Her hands slipped under Lilith’s robe, her mouth stalled — then all at once, her expression soured.  “Stop that.”

“What?”

“Uncross your eyes so I can finish.”

Lilith did not.  “Go on.  I’m listening.”

“Lilith, I’m serious,” Zelda said, brow furrowing.  “Do you want me to say it or not?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she muttered, sitting back on her hands.  She glanced over the edge of the bed and added, “Not now.  I’m suddenly in the mood for some light reading…”

“Stop it.”

Lilith did not.  She leaned over the edge of the bed, collecting the book from the floor — nearly falling over — _damn_ , this bed was high — but saving it in the end.  She theatrically dusted off the cover, watching for Zelda’s reaction.

“Lilith, please,” she tried, sitting up straighter as Lilith cracked the book open.  “Look at me.”

“Chapter One — good a place to start as any.”

“I love you.”

Lilith froze.

They were rare words, and Lilith hadn’t heard them from anyone in a long time.  But it was good.  It just sounded good — Lilith liked it, she was a _fan_ , she could stand to hear it again.

Clearing her throat, Lilith turned the page.  “Did you say something, dear?”

“I love you,” Zelda said again, so easily — emphasized it, as though she were trying to kill her.  She inched closer in Lilith’s periphery.  “Do you hear me?  I love you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.  I wasn’t paying attention,” Lilith teased, though the break of her voice gave her away.  Zelda’s arms wrapped around Lilith, though she pretended not to notice.  “This book is just so _fascinating_.  I can’t tear my eyes-”

“ _I love you_ ,” Zelda whispered, warm and fuzzy in her ear, a smile in her voice.  Her nose brushed Lilith’s cheek.  “Okay?”

Lilith took her turn going completely pink.  She couldn’t help a ridiculous smile to herself, though she put it away as fast as she could.

She cleared her throat again, and mumbled, “Goodness.  You could’ve just said so.”

That straw broke the camel’s back; Zelda pounced on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I have not been able to get this idea out of my head (even though there's like zero plot to it what). Like I swear Lilith's a top but she's a damn needy top and you can't pry that away from me. Also there were versions of this where Lilith (a) sprawls across Zelda's lap like a housecat, and (b) just starts touching herself until Zelda puts the book down, so... You've been spared.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, leave a comment if you wanna kill me dead, bye.


End file.
